Dirty Boy
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Sometimes getting clean can be a dirty process. McGiva sex! Written for the NFA Community Smut Challenge


Dust.

Dirt.

_Mud_.

He was covered with it. It clung to his skin, plugging up his precious pores. It stuck in his hair, matting down chunks of his follicles. He breathed it in when he inhaled and could taste it when he opened his mouth. He walked slowly, stepping gingerly, with his hands and arms held away from his body.

This day had sucked.

"Only a little ways more," Ziva said as she walked him to his apartment. She had given him a ride home after he had inadvertently taken a mud bath while chasing a suspect. Tim felt horrible about leaving mud stains on her car's upholstery, but she had insisted. Since his car was in the shop, he really had no choice but to accept. Besides, they hadn't had much time to spend alone together, so he was looking forward to the bit of privacy, even if he was covered with grime.

"You didn't need to walk me to the door." He said that, but he secretly loved that she had made the trek with him.

She beamed, slipping her arm through his dirt-encrusted one. "I need to get you all clean, my dirty little boy," she cooed into his ear. She even gave his dirty skin a kiss for good measure, ignoring the dusty taste it left in her mouth.

Beneath the layer of dirt, Tim's skin turned an adorable shade of pink. "Ziva, I am perfectly capable of giving myself a bath."

"But it will be more fun if I help," she said. "Do you not agree?"

Tim shrugged. Who was he to complain?

Ziva unlocked the door to his apartment, and led him in and to the bathroom. "Now you strip down, my adorable little geek, and I will fill the tub with nice, warm water."

Tim followed her order, kicking off his shoes as he simultaneously slipped off his jacket. He dropped the clothing on the floor—he would definitely have to put his clothes through an intense wash cycle later—and soon his shirt, pants and socks joined the pile. He re-entered the bathroom in only his boxers, which had remained relatively clean.

"The bath is almost ready." Ziva had left the water running while she rummaged through the cabinet beneath his sink. She had already pulled out a bottle of bubble bath, a loofah, scented shower gel, and even an old rubber ducky that his sister had given him as a gag gift. "I am getting some things which I think will make your bath time even more enjoyable."

She stood with the bottle of bubble bath in hand and strode to the still-filling tub. She sat on the edge and poured a generous amount of the liquid directly in to the stream of water flowing from the faucet. In seconds, a froth of silky, white bubbles began to form. They spread out from beneath the faucet to the back of the tub, covering the water with a layer of foam.

Tim wrapped his arms around his naked torso as he watched the tub fill. He had to admit that it was looking very inviting. Having Ziva sitting there made it even more inviting.

"Are you going to join me," he asked, "or are you only facilitating?"

She looked him down with a sly grin. "I will get you nice and clean first. Then I will consider joining." Her hand reached over and snatched at the waistband of his boxers. "Now you must take those off before you get in to the tub. I think the water is just perfect."

Tim slid the underwear down and stepped out. He was acutely aware of Ziva's eyes slowly roaming over his body, stopping when they reached his newly-exposed manhood. She smiled, her tongue coming out and running across her top lip. She was pleased; that pleased _him_.

"Shall I help you in?" she asked.

"I think I can manage." Tim stepped to the tub and reached a tentative toe in. Soothingly warm liquid engulfed the digit, almost making Tim groan out in pleasure. "Yes," he said breathlessly as he stepped into the bath, "I think this will do very nicely." He leaned back once he had sat, feeling the cold porcelain press against his skin. Quite the juxtaposition compared to the steaming hot water.

Ziva set the rubber ducky down into the water, propelling it down to where Tim sat. "Here is a nice toy for you to play with while I wash you," she said teasingly.

He shook his head—though he was smiling—as he took the toy in his hands. He had a feeling he knew what he was in for, so hopefully he could squeeze the poor, rubber toy as an outlet to his sexual arousals.

"Hair," Ziva said. "We must get your beautiful hair free of those dirty clumps." She squirted a puddle of shampoo into her hand and began massaging it into his scalp. "Just lean back and enjoy," she instructed.

"That I can do," he muttered. Her nimble fingers felt glorious as they rubbed the shampoo in. She ran them through his suds-filled hair, pulling the soapy strands up straight. She squeezed, letting the foamy shampoo ooze between her fingers. And Tim lay there and let her, taking pleasure in the complimentary cleaning service.

"And rinse," she said. "Lean back and close your eyes," she ordered before she poured a capful of warm water through his hair. Her fingers continued massaging the scalp, getting the shampoo out. Now and then a finger brushed against his ear, sending small chills through him.

"Now, I think we can continue to your body." Ziva drizzled a bit of shower gel onto the loofah and squeezed it, letting the liquid turn to foam. "I think I will start with your chest," she said, leaning over and placing the soapy sponge against the skin of his torso.

The strokes started out very slow and soft. She ran the loofah up and down as she made her way from one shoulder to the other. Then she brought it down a bit lower to where his nipples lay. She gently ran circles around the tender nipples, letting her thumb brush against his skin, already sensitive from the soft scrubbing of the loofah. Tim closed his eyes and let out a guttural moan.

Satisfied that his nipples had been properly cleaned, Ziva's loofah-armed hand went even lower down his chest until it reached his belly button. Her index finger circled the skin of the opening, even entering until it had reached the closing inside the small hollow. "Is this what it is like for a man to enter a woman?" she asked in a soft voice, her lips against his ear.

"Oh, I think it's even better," he managed to get out. The loofah was situated dangerously close to his groin. He could feel the soft material tickling the very tops of his boys. He hoped she would be cleaning them soon.

Ziva had other plans.

"I think we should go to your feet," she proclaimed.

"Feet?" he asked. "But…but what about…"

"Your feet," she said firmly as she plucked one leg up from the water. "I do hope they are not ticklish."

The loofah ran along the bottom of his foot as Ziva's hand encircled his ankle. She made sure to clean under, between, and around each toe before she slowly ran the loofa along the inside of his leg. He could feel it nearing his inner thigh…which would lead it to his family jewels.

But he was disappointed once again.

"Now the other one," she said with an evil glint. She lifted the other leg and repeated the process while Tim wriggled in anxiety. She enjoyed seeing him squirm a bit, as it showed how much he truly wanted her. But she was not so cruel that she would make him wait very long.

She had finally finished his other leg and had nothing left to clean. Tim let out a sigh of relief and leaned back, waiting for her touch, for the feeling of a soft, spongy material as it gently brushed against his penis. What he felt, was the sensation of soft, moist lips pressing against the skin.

"Ziva…"

She didn't respond as she ran her mouth and tongue along the erect penis. The skin was infused with the taste of soap due to the bubbles which had surrounded it, but she didn't mind. In fact, it tasted good in a strange way. Her tongue flicked out and brushed against the head before her lips suctioned the tip. With her hand, she ran the loofah over his penis and around his testicles. Tim's back arched as he let out nonsensical sounds of pleasure.

And then it stopped.

"Ziva?"

"We cannot let you have all the fun, can we?" she asked. She was standing over the tub, pulling her own clothing off. Tim, though waiting for his promised sexual released, drank in the beautiful sight of her standing there, her feminine pink bra and panties looking so delicate against her skin.

Soon, those too joined her pile of clothing.

"Now," she said, "where were we?" Ziva stepped in and straddled Tim's body, her knees on either side.

"I think we were about to have sex," Tim reminded.

"Oh, yes, my dirty little geek! Shall we take this nice and slow…or hard and fast?"

Tim closed his eyes. Her vagina—her beautiful, _moist_ vagina—was hovering only inches over his waiting penis. Her could feel her pubic hair tickling against the head. "Just do it," he whispered in a begging tone. "Please."

"Yes," she told him. She lowered herself, gasping as she felt him enter inside of her. His tender skin rubbed against her vaginal walls and she, in turn, grasped his shoulders, her short fingernails digging in.

"Ziva," he proclaimed in a strained tone. "Ziva…I love you…"

He was silenced as she pressed her lips against his. Her tongue danced against his, tasting every bit of him. This was how she said "I love you." She said it through her actions; through her kisses and her stroking and her cuddles and embraces.

Inside, Ziva could feel him pressing in deeper. She lifted and lowered herself in a slow, smooth motion. The friction built up inside of her…inside of them both. The bubbles swished and swirled as they moved, droplets sloshing over the side on to the floor.

And then it came. Well, _they_ came. Tim was first, and he came with a large, reverberating moan. He pulled Ziva in closer against him as it happened, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Then she felt her own release and she pressed her face into his shoulder to muffle her groans as she came. Her grip tightened on him, leaving large, red marks on his almost pure-white skin. That was okay, though; she would happily kiss the marring away later.

"Timothy…" It was so rare that she used his first name. She loved saying it, though. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Yeah?"

"That was wonderful."

Her head was nestled into his chest as she tried to slow down her heart rate. It was difficult to do when his hands were running along the small of her back, massaging her skin.

"Am I clean now?" he asked.

Ziva looked him over as a sly smile spread across her lips. She left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, suckling his newly washed nipples in the process. "Yes, my little geek. You are clean now."

She stood, letting the bubbles cascade down her skin as she stepped out. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, and leaned down to Tim. "Now, dry off, and we will go get dirty again."


End file.
